


In the Royal Gardens

by intheinkpot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bellamione Cult's July Event 2020, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Lex Support: Have You Tried Turning Your Lex Off and Back On Again?, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: Prince Bellatrix meets a young woman at a royal event, and she's never felt this way before.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158





	In the Royal Gardens

Bellatrix threw open the door to one of the castle's guest bedchambers, strode into the middle of the room, and flung herself down on the chaise chair. Heaving a sigh, she stared wistfully at the stone ceiling. 

Nearby, she heard the cap being screwed back onto a bottle of ink.

“So what servant girl're yeh lustin' over now?” Alecto Carrow asked disinterestedly. 

Bellatrix shot her a glare. “She’s not a servant girl, and it isn't lust. I think I'm in love.”

Alecto snorted, leaning back in her desk chair, a smirk playing on her lips. 

Anger and indignation bubbled in Bellatrix’s chest. “Shut up, I'm serious. I think I love her!” 

“Yeh said that about the cook's daughter too, but yeh know yeh only loved 'er tits.”

“I’ll tell the guards to chop your head off.”

“But then who’ll put up with yer shit?”

“I’m the prince.”

“But who’ll actually like yeh, yeh asshole?” Alecto said, laughing, and ducked when Bellatrix tossed a spell at her head.

“Fuck you.”

“Is that an offer?” Alecto grinned. “Alright, alright - tell me ‘bout this not-a-servant girl yer not lustin’ over.”

Bellatrix hated how easily Alecto could redirect her emotions, but the memory of the girl she met the night before brought a smile to her face, and she sighed happily. “She’s smart. Brave. Gorgeous. When she smiles...” She sighed. “She lit up the night.”

Alecto’s face scrunched up in disgust. “Sickening. Might have to put yeh down fer yeh own good.”

Bellatrix snorted. “Don’t let anyone else hear you contemplating treason.”

“It’d be fer the good of the kingdom,” Alecto said somberly. “Can’t have a pathetic doe-eyed prince pinning away while the kingdom burns around ‘er.”

“Shut up.” Bellatrix’s lips twitched in a barely suppressed smile.

"Go on then, tell me more. Yeh met her at the ball?" 

Bellatrix grinned, and ignored Alecto’s fake gagging at how dopey and lovesick she was.

* * *

Bellatrix lounged in her chair at the royal table, sword laying across her lap, paying little attention to the proceedings of the ball or the announcement of the guests as they arrived. She knew the names and faces of all the noblemen and women and their sons and daughters. All the important ones, at least, and certainly all the ones influential enough to vie for her hand. Bored, she played with the belt straps of the sheath. She had taken it off when she sat down, and she found that less of the nobility were brave enough to approach her with the sword so prominently displayed.

No wonder Sirius ran off for adventure, she thought. Not that she minded being next in line for the throne - becoming King certainly had its appeal, after all - but she had never been one for politicking. Certainly she was good at it, but it did not interest her. 

No, Regulus had always been better at that than her... He had been almost as good at it as Narcissa was...

A hand touched her arm lightly. She glanced over at Narcissa, who sat primely in her chair, a direct contrast to Bellatrix’s relaxed posture. Narcissa leaned closer and spoke in a low voice. “Are you alright?”

Bellatrix forced a smile, mentally shaking off thoughts of Regulus. “Of course. Dreadfully bored, though. Perhaps we can hunt one of the more obnoxious barons' sons for sport?”

Narcissa’s lips twitched. “Behave, Bella.”

Bellatrix grinned. “As if I would ever be on anything less than my best behavior. You wound me, Cissy.”

Instead of the playful response Bellatrix expected, Narcissa turned her head to stare at something on the other side of the room, her lip curling in disgust. “Speaking of one of the more obnoxious barons...”

Following her gaze, Bellatrix spotted Lord McLaggen’s son, Cormac, following a young woman around the edge of the dance floor, oblivious to her obvious discomfort. She narrowed her eyes, tightening her grip on her sword and leaning forward. “Who is she? I don’t recognize her.” 

The young woman had bushy brown hair, and she wore a simpler dress than most of the noble women present - a light blue silk dress, with trailing sleeves decorated with simple designs (flowers, Bellatrix thought, but she could not be sure) - with gold trim, and over it she wore a darker blue bodice. Bellatrix’s eyes lingered a moment on the woman’s ample cleavage. Her view was blocked when Cormac moved between her and the young woman, a tankard in his hand, drink sloshing over the side as he gestured animatedly to her.

Bellatrix frowned, agitated. 

“Honestly, Bella, you should pay attention when the guests are announced,” Narcissa said, and while Bellatrix was not looking at her, she could hear the clear exasperation in Narcissa’s voice. “That’s the daughter of a merchant from another kingdom. She’s here as a guest of Prince Harry.”

_Ah, yes. Prince Harry and the strange company he keeps,_ Bellatrix thought, leaning back in her seat. If she were a guest of Prince Potter’s, she were his responsibility, and Cormac would undoubtedly lose interest in her once he realized she was below his station. Worse than that, she was little better than a peasant pretending at nobility - worse, even, than the servant boy that Andromeda had run off to marry. At least peasants knew their place and did not claw for power that was not rightfully theirs…

Still…

“I wonder where Prince Potter is, that he is not defending his own friend,” Bellatrix mused, tracking the woman as she made another attempt at losing Cormac.

“He’s on the other side of the room having what appears to be a thoroughly unpleasant conversation with the Parkinsons,” Narcissa drawled. “It pays to be aware of what is happening around you, Bellatrix.”

“Hm.”

Narcissa sighed heavily. “Oh, go on! I know that look. Go be her knight in shining armor, I can tell you want to. You’ve never been able to resist a pretty face.”

“She’s a merchant’s daughter, I’m not interested - ”

“Liar. But very well. I shall pretend that tormenting Cormac is your only interest if it pleases you. Now go.”

Bellatrix shot her an indignant glare, temper rising when she saw the smug look on Narcissa’s face, but she rose from her chair, sword in hand and, keeping close to the wall, strode toward where Cormac had once again trapped the young woman between a few servants tending to the tables and himself, tying her sword back to her belt as she did. Cormac did not notice her approaching, but the servants cleared a path for her, and nobles not on the dance floor turned their attention toward her, watching with interest. When Bellatrix was only feet away, the young woman noticed her over Cormac’s shoulder.

Bellatrix flashed her a genuine smile before replacing it with a carefully practiced and polite one.

“My family is very close to the King, we’ve provided a multitude of services, you know, my uncle actually - ”

“I wasn’t aware you had mended relations with your uncle,” Bellatrix said, her voice ringing clear despite the noise of the feast and party around them.

Cormac swung around, his mug nearly hitting her in the face, splashing ale onto the floor and her leather boots and the hem of her pants. His face was beat red. He did not seem to be aware of what he had done, though a few servants hovered nearby with rags in hand, awaiting Bellatrix’s permission to touch her person. 

Bellatrix did not acknowledge them. Cormac was far too entertaining.

“My uncle and my father are just having a disagreement, doesn’t have anything to do with me, we get along just fine.”

“I see,” Bellatrix mused, drawing out her words, still smiling. “I thought the last time you spoke with your uncle was years ago. It seems I was mistaken.”

Bellatrix winked at the young woman who flashed her a hesitant smile. Cormac’s face turned a darker red.

“You - ”

Bellatrix gripped Cormac’s shoulder in a bruising grip, smile still in place and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “I suggest you run along to _daddy_ , or I will spill your guts on this floor. You have tried my patience for the last time. _Do. Not. Test. Me.”_

Cormac swallowed. Bellatrix pulled back, looking him in the eyes. “You’re going to leave this lady alone, understand?”

He jerked his head in a nod. 

Bellatrix patted his cheek, smiling. “Very good. Run along now.”

He scurried away, and Bellatrix gestured to the servants, allowing them a few quick moments to wipe clean her boots and to dab at the hem of her pants. She dismissed them, eyes locked on the young woman. The woman watched her shyly, cheeks tinged pink.

“I suppose I should thank you,” the young woman said, staring up at her through her lashes.

Bellatrix smirked, amused. “It _is_ customary to thank one’s savior. Or so I’m told. I’ve never needed saving myself.”

“Neither have I,” replied the woman with a hint of a smile and a playful twinkle in her eyes.

Bellatrix stood up straighter, casually resting her hand on the hilt of her sword. “Oh? Never?”

“Never.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Not even from a belligerent, drunken, pathetic excuse for a lord only say…a minute ago?”

The young woman’s eyes brightened. “Never.”

Bellatrix frowned, a little annoyed. As much as she hated it when Narcissa joked about her being a “knight in shining armor” for pretty girls, she _had_ often acted as a buffer between other women and potentially dangerous (or even simply uncomfortable) situations. Never had a woman not shown her gratitude for her help before.

“How interesting,” Bellatrix said with barely restrained anger. “And who are you that you do not need any help?”

The young woman straightened, standing tall, though she was much shorter than Bellatrix. She lifted her chin and met Bellatrix’s gaze with determination and fire. “My name is Hermione. And I could ask the same question of _you.”_

Bellatrix blinked and leaned back, stunned. Who was _she?_ Her lips parted in shock. Did this girl not know who she _was?_

The thought struck her again, more curious and less indignant: _did_ this girl not know who she was? The idea was strange, off putting and yet…intriguing.

No one treated Bellatrix like a person and not a prince - except for Alecto and Narcissa, of course. The fire and confidence in the young woman’s eyes intrigued her, and Bellatrix felt… _excited._

With an easy charming smile and shifting her shoulder to hide the crest embroidered in silver on her black half-cape, she said, thinking quickly, “Bellatrix, Marquess of Knockturn. At your service.” She was thankful that Alecto was too busy drinking with her brother to hear Bellatrix claiming her title, though she could hear Alecto’s cackle clearly in her head.

Hermione eyed her, perhaps a bit suspicious. Whether it was about Bellatrix’s change in demeanor or her supposed title, she wasn’t sure. 

“Bellatrix…” Hermione spoke thoughtfully, and Bellatrix could barely suppress her amusement. Clearly this woman, this Hermione, _had_ heard of her but did not recognize her.

_Tsk, tsk, Prince Harry, how very dangerous to leave your friends alone without the most basic knowledge of the royalty…_

But Prince Harry’s negligence would be her opportunity. 

“Well, _Hermione,”_ she purred, “would you care to take a stroll with me?”

Hermione’s suspicion increased. “A stroll?”

“Yes. A stroll. In the royal gardens.”

Hermione frowned. “In the royal gardens…” The fire in her had snuffed out, replaced by a sense of uncertainty and self consciousness that disappointed Bellatrix. “I’ve heard King Orion is very…strict about where guests are allowed to wander at these events…”

_Ah,_ Bellatrix smiled. _I see._ She held out her arm for Hermione to take. “I can assure you, as long as you are with me, you need not worry about the king. My family is _actually_ close with the king unlike the claims of a certain lowly lord.” When Hermione still seemed suspicious, she said, “Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the gardens? I find parties so dreadfully boring.”

A second of hesitation, then an easy smile lit up Hermione’s face and her whole body relaxed. She placed her hand in the crook of Bella’s elbow. “Of course, Lady Knockturn. Your wish is my command.”

Bellatrix barely suppressed the shiver that wanted to run down her spine. What would that voice sound like purring _my prince_ and _your highness_ in her ear?

* * *

Alecto cackled, head tossed back. “She treated yeh like the arrogant arse yeh are, and yeh fell in love with ‘er. Instantly!”

“Shut up,” Bellatrix said, her lips twitching upward. Then she frowned, stared up at the ceiling and sighed, her good mood replaced by a heavy sadness. “It doesn’t matter anyway.”

Alecto stopped laughing. “Whaddya mean, eh? She married or somethin’?”

“No, but - ”

“Then stop mopin’ and go court ‘er. Better be hearin’ weddin’ bells soon and all that.”

Bellatrix glared at her. “She’s only a merchant’s daughter.”

Alecto snorted. “Don’t give me that. I know yeh don’t believe that crap ‘bout merchants bein’ dirt. ‘Sides, she’s Prince Harry’s friend, innit she? Got that goin’ there and that ain’t nothing.”

It was true. Despite her low status, Hermione _did_ have the favor of the royalty of her kingdom… And Alecto wasn’t wrong, Bellatrix did not agree with the opinions of the general nobility, that merchants were scheming and greedy peasants clawing for status they did not deserve, leeches on the productive members of society…but her father and uncle did. Bellatrix respected the ambitions of merchants, but it was not her thoughts that mattered in the end. It was ultimately her uncle’s, even as that thought chaffed as it never had before.

What favors had the rigid adherence to hierarchy insisted upon by their parents ever done her family? Sirius and Andromeda had both run away in pursuit of love and freedom. Regulus had given his life to save his favorite and most trusted servant. Was Bellatrix too cowardly to follow in their footsteps, too cowardly to resist the chains of duty that she, as royalty, should be allowed to break, too cowardly to risk everything for someone she cared for regardless of their social status? Too spineless to pull the strings she knew she could, to fight for her own happiness?

Bellatrix sat up, determination flaring inside her. “If Andromeda had the courage to give up everything - ”

“I’d hardly call runnin’ off with heaps of jewels and coins as givin’ up _everything_ \- ”

“ - then I can too.”

“That I can agree with. Well, come on then, let’s go find ‘er and yeh can yell yer love from the rooftops or rip off her clothes or whatever - ”

“Alecto! Shut up!”

* * *

Bellatrix smiled at Hermione, who had relaxed completely once they had gotten away from the noise and scrutiny of the feast without challenge from the guards into the warm night and quiet garden. “You saved Prince Harry from a Venomous Tentacula? How did you get into trouble like that?”

Hermione’s eyes sparkled with mirth. “I should tell you about the time we ran into a three headed dog.”

Bellatrix shook her head. “How did you become friends with Prince Harry? Let me guess - werewolf attack?”

“No, but we _did_ have to run from one once - no, Harry saved me from a troll - well, technically it was his fault I got trapped with it in the first place, but it worked out alright in the end.”

Bellatrix laughed softly. “Not the life I expected of a merchant’s daughter.”

“Oh? What _did_ you expect?” The question was spoken lightly, but Bellatrix heard an edge, a wariness to Hermione’s tone.

Bellatrix thought a moment, tilting her head back and forth while staring at a rose bush, humming playfully. “More bandits. Some pirates. That sort of thing.”

“There have been bandits. No pirates yet, sorry to disappoint.”

Bellatrix lead Hermione into a simple tower in the middle of the sprawling gardens and smiled at the awed expression on Hermione’s face when they reached the top and she saw the expanse of the gardens below. Hermione placed her hands on the stone railing.

“It’s gorgeous.”

Bellatrix felt something warm and tender swell in her chest. Watching Hermione, she murmured, “Yes…it’s quite the view, isn’t it?”

Hermione squinted at something in the distance. “The stone wall behind the stables over there…it looks scorched in places. Was there a fire?”

Bellatrix swallowed hard. “There was. A few years ago now…”

“Oh.” Hermione looked to her sadly. “I heard about Prince Regulus…is that where…?”

Bellatrix nodded. “Yes. There was a fire…one of the knights returned late that night from…” She let out a short breath like a bitter laugh. “I don’t even remember now what my - what the king had asked him to do… While his squire was putting away his horse, it spooked…kicked over a lantern…one of the servants passed out from the smoke while trying to rescue the horses…” A lump lodged in her throat, and she rested her arms on the railing, staring at where the new barn stood, lost in thought. She could almost taste the smoke, feel the burning in her lungs, hear the screams of the horses, the shouted orders of men, noble and peasant alike…

“And Prince Regulus?” Hermione asked breathlessly.

“He died saving the servant. He noticed the man hadn’t come out after the horse…” Bellatrix swallowed. “He was able to save the man. Dragged him out before the barn collapsed…” She took a deep shaky breath. “But the smoke…it was too much for him. The healers couldn’t…”

Bellatrix stopped speaking, leaning heavily on her forearms against the railing and staring out at nothing. Neither of them said anything for a long minute.

Hermione placed a hand on her forearm. Bellatrix wished she could feel the warmth of that hand through the thick material of her jacket. The gentle weight caused a tightening in her stomach.

“He sounds like he was a good man.”

“He was.” Bellatrix lowered her gaze. “He would have been a great king.”

Hermione leaned against her. “Did you know him well?”

Bellatrix huffed a bitter laugh. “You could say that.” She sighed and answered seriously, “We were very close. I believe he would have been one of the greatest kings this kingdom would have ever known.”

Hermione rubbed her thumb comfortingly along the back of Bella’s arm. “I’m sorry.”

“Thank you,” Bellatrix said hoarsely. Clearing her throat, she straightened up. “Let’s talk about more pleasant things, shall we?” She had no idea what to say, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “I don’t suppose you’ve come across any good books as a merchant, have you?”

When Hermione smiled, Bellatrix’s heart skipped a beat, and a warmth pooled in her chest that she had never felt before.

* * *

Hermione wasn’t in the castle. She had confided in Bellatrix, shortly before they parted the night before, that she and Prince Harry and a young lord Weasley were going to explore a nearby village.

“Just wait fer ‘er ter come back, yeh cunt,” Alecto growled as Bellatrix waited impatiently for their horses to be saddled.

Bellatrix paced back and forth, keeping a sharp eye on the stable boys. They filtered about her horse nervously. He was a large, solid war horse, jet black and handsome. He swished his tail and stamped a hoof, as impatient to be off as Bellatrix was. Alecto’s horse, a palomino mare, stood calmly beside Bellatrix’s stallion. Callisto lazily swung her neck and lipped at his shoulder. He pawed the ground once, twice, then settled.

Mort had been Regulus’s stallion, and he had become Bellatrix’s after she had been crowned prince, with no other male heir who had strong enough ties to the thrown to withstand challenge. She had needed a steed suitable to her station. Characteristic of Regulus, he had chosen a stallion that was fairly gently. Not the one Bellatrix would have chosen, even if he cut a very striking figure. She would have chosen a fiercer and higher strung animal, but Regulus had clearly seen the loyalty and heart of the animal that Bellatrix had not appreciated.

Alecto snapped her fingers in front of Bellatrix’s face. “Hey, hey, hey!”

“What?” Bellatrix snarled.

“Just wait fer ‘er teh come back, yeh stupid arse,” Alecto huffed, ignoring the horrified expression of a new stable boy. “Instead of draggin’ me all over creation.”

“They stay here.” Bellatrix watched the groom lead Mort to her. She took the reigns, mounted, settled in the saddle and watched Alecto pull herself onto the back of her hose, refusing help from an older stable boy.

“And miss out on yeh bein’ all dramatic and hopelessly romantic? Pfft. Never.”

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, turning Mort away from her, and cantered through the gate, the sound of Alecto’s mount close behind.

* * *

Reluctantly, Bellatrix returned Hermione to the party when she saw the first guests drawing closed the curtains to their rooms. Hermione grabbed her arm before they re-entered the dining room.

“Wait…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s just…this has been such a nice evening, and I’d rather not return to the noise and…”

“And you’d like to avoid McLaggen?” Bellatrix quirked an eyebrow and smirked. “Do you not trust me to protect you?”

Hermione returned her smirk. “I don’t need protection, remember?”

“Of course. Silly me.”

“I’m trying to protect Lord Cormac from you.” Hermione smiled. “You scared him, whatever you said to him earlier.”

“It worked. Do you disapprove?”

Hermione’s lips twitched. “I _should,_ but…”

“You’ll make an exception for him?”

“Perhaps.”

Bellatrix chuckled. “Where do you wish to go then, my lady?”

“Would you mind escorting me to my chambers?”

_I think you’ll find my chambers more suitable,_ Bellatrix thought but she could not bring herself to chance risking such a lovely evening with such a crass comment.

“It would be my honor,” she said instead, and she spent the long slow walk trying to come up with excuses to prolong the evening. But she could not think of anything that would not lead to unsavory rumors about Hermione as most in the castle - perhaps even most in the _kingdom_ \- knew of her preference for both men and women. She stood dumbly, lost for one of the few times in her life.

“Thank you,” Hermione said, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I had a lovely time. I hope we have the chance to speak more before I return home.”

_She’s only a merchant girl,_ hissed her uncle’s voice in her head.

Bellatrix swallowed. “Perhaps we will…”

Clearing her throat, she averted her gaze, not wanting to face the confused and slightly wounded look in Hermione’s eyes. “I should retire to my own chambers. Goodnight, Hermione.”

“Goodnight…” Hermione said in a soft trailing voice as Bellatrix walked away, and Bellatrix pretended not to hear the hurt in it.

* * *

They were only a few miles from the castle when Bellatrix spotted three cloaked and hooded travelers sitting beside the lake between Black Castle and the trading town of Knockturn. Their cloaks were suitably dirty and tattered around the hems, but the horses were out of place enough to catch Bellatrix’s eye. The tack was too well maintained and shiny, and one of them Bellatrix recognized on sight as a destrier, a noble-looking beast.

“Lady Granger!” she called out, nudging Mort into a trot.

As expected, the three travelers looked up, and one lowered her hood. Bellatrix’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of Hermione’s face.

Prince Harry lowered his hood, frowning. “What’s Prince Bellatrix’s want with you?”

Hermione jerked her head around to gap at Prince Harry. “ _Prince_ Bellatrix?”

Bellatrix pulled Mort to a halt and, in her haste to dismount, nearly toppled off Mort onto the ground. She caught herself and straightened up, shot a glare at Alecto who laughed so uproariously that she leaned forward onto her horse’s neck for support, and strode forward to stop in front of Hermione.

“Hermione…” she said breathlessly. 

“Bella - I mean, Your Highness, what - ”

Bellatrix shook her head, heart sinking at Hermione retreating into formalities. “Please, don’t - Bellatrix is - I’d prefer - ”

“Bellatrix, what are you doing here?” Hermione asked gently.

Bellatrix swallowed. “Iwishtocourtyou.”

Hermione blinked. “Say again?”

Bellatrix took a deep breath. “I would - if it would please you - like to court you.”

“You…you want to court me?” Hermione sounded confused and shy, and Bellatrix worried she had misstepped.

But Hermione hadn’t said no, and she wasn’t backing away or looking to Prince Harry. Bellatrix slowly reached out and gently took Hermione’s hand in her own.

“I’ve never felt this way before,” Bellatrix admitted softly, and she noticed that Alecto was silent. “I don’t know if you feel the same, and if you don’t, I’ll never say another word about it. But I would never forgive myself if I didn’t tell you…”

Hermione smiled, her whole face lighting up, and Bellatrix’s chest swelled with warmth.

“I’d like that very much,” Hermione said, tugging Bellatrix a step closer, for closer than was proper.

Prince Harry shuffled awkwardly and intently stared at one of their horses nibbling at the grass. A red haired young man stood beside him, frowning, brow furrowed.

Bellatrix refocused on Hermione and smiled. “I’ll have to speak with your father - make it official - ”

“What about your father? And the king? I’m not a noble woman…”

“Let me handle them,” Bellatrix said, confidence soaring. “They only have other legitimate heir left. That gives me leverage.”

“And I can help too,” Prince Harry said. “If this is what you want, Hermione.”

“Thank you, Harry.” Hermione’s eyes shone. After a moment, she looked puzzled. “Why did you ride after me? I’m not leaving for another few days.”

Bellatrix coughed into her fist, trying to think quickly.

Alecto cackled. “She couldn’t stand not seein’ yeh fer one more minute. She’s a hopeless idiot.”

“Shut up, Alecto!”

Hermione grinned. “I quite like the idea of a romantic prince desperate to confess her love for a lady.”

Bellatrix’s stomach flipped at the word “love” falling from Hermione’s lips. She decided her first act as King would be to gift Alecto a hundred acres of land and maybe her own castle too.


End file.
